


A Jealous L

by Asraella



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Jealousy, L/anyone, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L isn't used to being jealous!A Flash fiction based on a Tumblr request. Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 19





	A Jealous L

L sits at his computer. He’s been listening to it for hours. The newest member of the Task Force just can’t seem to leave his dearest alone, finding reasons to talk to them, be near them. It was getting old, very old. He gives a not so subtle glare at his partner’s pursuer, but it goes seemingly unnoticed. L turns his sights to his beloved. Their eyes meet his stare and they are greeted with a gentle scowl and a pouty bottom lip. He doesn’t even try to hide it. He wants them to know he is not appreciative of the current situation. He gives a meaningless task to the new admirer, anything to get him away from his Love. Soon he leaves and L and his Sweetheart are alone, finally rid of the unwanted interloper. L swivels in his chair, turning his back to his Darling.

“So, do you prefer his company to mine?” he asks bluntly, not bothering to look them in the eye.

“Of course not,“ they say tenderly. It was an unnecessary question to ask, but he must have felt the need to ask it. 

“Are you quite certain? To ensure your safety, I cannot official declare you as mine until this case is over. You are under no obligation to remain faithful to me. ” 

They walk over and stand behind him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders as they lean down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t be ridiculous, you know I’m yours, officially or not,” their voice warm and breathy against his skin. “Do you need me to prove it to you?” They nuzzle his ear with their nose and work their way down to his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses before settling in on the spot they know he can’t resist.

A small smile finds its way to his expression. “I suppose I could use some evidence to corroborate your claim.” He says, turning to face them, wrapping his arms around their waist as he pulls them into his lap.


End file.
